Phantom Menace Rewrite
by PK Elfresnic
Summary: NOTE: Having a hard time getting formatting right. Search pkelfresnic at wordpress dot com, and you'll find a pdf of it. This is a re-imagining of the events of Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace.


TITLE CARD : A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

EPISODE I THE PHANTOM MENACE

It is a time of decay. The Galactic Republic, keeper of the peace for a thousand years is losing influence amongst its members. A challenge to its rule has come in the form of the Trade Federation.

Through agreements both peaceful and forced, the Federation gains planets for control of their space, and their seats in the Republic Senate. The peaceful planet of Naboo and its young Queen Amidala are only their most recent targets.

PAN DOWN to reveal one federation battleship. Pan, and rotate around the ship to reveal an entire plane of them, curving off into the distance, forming a blockade. Pan further to reveal the green and blue planet of Naboo. From its surface we see a glint of silver racing towards the camera.

Ext. NABOO CRUISER - SPACE

The cruiser breaks through the atmosphere and shoots towards the blockade and certain death.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

NUTE GUNRAY and DAULTRAY DOFINE are observing the blockade from the bridge of one of the ships. DAULTRAY is examining a terminal.

DAULTRAY

The royal cruiser is approaching the blockade!

NUTE

Ahhhh. Finally, the queen is ready to surrender and accept our terms!

INT. Naboo cruiser - COCKPit

We see the shoulders of OBI-WAN KENOBI and RIC OLIE in the pilots chairs of the cruiser. CAPTAIN PANAKA is standing off frame at the wall behind them. RIC reaches to adjust the throttle on the console between them, but OBI-WAN prevents him.

OBI-WAN

Not yet. We will wait until the last second.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

DAULTRAY

They are not slowing down.

NUTE

Call them, but prepare the tractor beam just in case.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

We see their shoulders and a view of the blockade looming large outside their front window.

RIC

We'll be in tractor range in a few seconds.

OBI-WAN

CAPTAIN PANAKA, be ready to give the order to fire.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

My men are standing by.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

DAULTRAY

They are not responding. Shall I use the tractor beam?

NUTE

Capture them.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

OBI-WAN

CAPTAIN PANAKA, now!

CAPTAIN PANAKA

(into a communicator)

You may fire Lieutenant.

EXT. ION CANNON - DAY

On the surface of Naboo, in the center of the capital city, next to the royal palace, the ion cannon fires.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - SPACE

A blue shot comes from the surface of Naboo. The ion blast passes the silver cruiser, and hits the battleship directly in front of it. The lights on the battlecruiser flicker out. The cruisers engines blaze into life, and it shoots toward the blockade line.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

DAULTRAY

The battleship in tractor range is disabled! They will get through the blockade!

NUTE

Destroy them!

DAULTRAY

Can we kill the Quuen?

NUTE

We must!

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - SPACE

We see the cannons of the blockade roar into life firing hundreds of shots per second. The cruiser deftly maneuvers, bucking and weaving in and around of the firing lines.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

NUTE

Why haven't they been destroyed yet?

DAULTRAY

I do not know. They are flying as if they know where we will shoot. I've only seen Jedi fly like that.

NUTE

Is there a Jedi piloting the royal cruiser?

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

We see the concentrated face of OBI-WAN flying the ship.

RIC

Deflectors still at maximum. I've never heard of anyone making it through a blockade without getting hit before.

OBI-WAN

We aren't out yet.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - SPACE

We see the Nabo cruiser bucking and weaving among the blasts from the blockade. It's movements are growing more varied and intense.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

RIC

It's not a dogfighter you know.

OBI-WAN

Yes, I can see that.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

DAULTRAY

Impossible!

NUTE

They can not possibly dodge at this range! Destroy them!

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

RIC

We're in the strike zone, we get through this we're golden.

The ship takes fire from the battle ships. The cockpit is rocked several times in a row.

RIC

Shoot! Aft deflectors just went down!

OBI-WAN

Just a little further.

RIC

We'll have hyperdrive in a few more seconds.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

NUTE and DAULTRAY stand breathlessly watching the ship as it passes the blockade line. NUTE leans into the monitor.

ext. NABOO CRUISER - SPACE

The cruiser takes fire, and the vessel is jolted by the blast.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - QUI GON'S QUARTERS

We see a close shot of a cup of tea falling off a table and onto the floor.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

The group in the cockpit is jolted.

RIC

Steady! Jumping to lightspeed!

From the cockpit we see the stars shooting toward the ship as it jumps to lightspeed.

EXT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIPS - SPACE

The ship jumps away from NABOO and the blockade.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

The occupants of the cruiser cockpit cheer and pat OBI-WAN on the back.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

Well done OBI-WAN! Very impressive. We need a man like you on the Naboo security forces.

OBI-WAN

If I never make knight, I may have to take you up on that offer.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

When you have time to spare the Queen will want to thank you personally.

OBI-WAN

I can see her now.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - MEETING CHAMBER

NUTE and DAULTRAY are in a meeting chamber speaking with the hologram of a cloaked figure, DARTH SIDIOUS.

NUTE

They broke through the blockade with the help of their ion cannon and jumped into lightspeed, but not without sustaining some damage.

DAULTRAY

My team believes that their hyperdrive system was damaged. They will have to stop soon for repair.

DARTH SIDIOUS

Were you trying to kill the Queen?

NUTE

(Looks to Daultray)

They were escaping. We had no choice. And if the queen dies, it is as good to us as an official surrender.

DARTH SIDIOUS

She is the embodiment of their government. If she has not abdicated and is still alive, their government still exists. An elegant solution, but she escaped.

NUTE

The invasion could be recognized as illegal if we do not reolve this quickly.

DAULTRAY

We are outfitting a ship to track them down.

DARTH SIDIOUS

No. You've failed once already. You'll lose sympathy in the senate if you're discovered performing a hunt for the queen. Allow me to take care of this. I'll make sure she simply disappears.

NUTE

That is very generous! Thank you! Than should we continue on schedule?

DARTH SIDIOUS

Continue on your schedule. I have just the man to take care of our little runaway quee.

int. Dark Lair

DARTH SIDIOUS turns from the holographic projects that are turning off, and looks to DARTH MAUL.

DARTH SIDIOUS

The queen is accompanied by an aged Jedi master and his apprentice. They will be no match for you. Do not reveal yourself if possible. Where will you search first?

DARTH MAUL

If the federation men are correct, they will not get far. They will seek a backwater planet.

(beat)

Tatooine is where I will find them.

DARTH SIDIOUS

Very good my apprentice, they will never see you coming.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - ROYAL APARTMENTS

QUEEN AMIDALA sits on a chair at the back of the room, attended by her six handmaidens. She wears a silver headpiece, and an elaborate dress of muted colors. She sits regally, watching CAPTAIN PANAKA and OBI-WAN. To her left stands JAR JAR BINKS. Her handmaidens have paused their occupations for the moment, except for the handmaiden PADME, who sits with her feet up on a couch, and ignores the proceedings.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

Due to the Jedi OBI-WAN KENOBI's efforts we were able to pass through the blockade almost unscathed. I brought him here so you that he could be honored with your gratitude.

The Queen opens her mouth to speak, but JAR JAR BINKS steps forward and starts speaking immediately.

JAR JAR

The Gungans will be mighty happy that JAR JAR is still alive. If I had known I was going to die, I would have never gotten on this ship. Many thanks for saving me.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

JAR JAR BINKS is the ambassador of the Gungans, the indigenous people of Naboo.

JAR JAR

Yes, the Gungans are mighty thankful and always show our gratitude.

(fishes around in vest for something)

I have for you a great reward among the Gungans.

JAR JAR BINKS pulls a wriggling frog creature from his vest and slaps it in OBI-WAN's open hand. It is slimy, and OBI-WAN does not quite know what to do with it. JAR JAR immediately begins eyeing it greedily.

JAR JAR

Are you going to eat that?

OBI-WAN

Uh, not at the moment.

JAR JAR looks longingly at the frog for a second longer, then shoots its tongue out and snaps it back from OBI-WAN's hand, eating it. He munches it relishingly, and returns to his seat. QUEEN AMIDALA waits until he has seated before speaking.

QUEEN AMIDALA

I also I extend my gratitude to those who ensure my safety. Jedi OBI-WAN I thank you for your efforts in this matter.

OBI-WAN bows with respect. The handmaiden PADME stands to address the queen.

PADME

Your Highness, do I have your permission to speak?

QUEEN AMIDALA

Please, Padme, speak.

PADME

It is worth noting that OBI-WAN whom we have called Jedi, is still only a Paduan learner. He is an apprentice to the Jedi Master QUI-GON JINN. The royal gratitude should be bestowed upon the master, not the apprentice.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Thank you handmaiden, it would have been an embarassment to overlook this. OBI-WAN, go directly to your master and relay our royal gratitude for your efforts.

OBI-WAN

I will, your worhsip.

QUEEN AMIDALA

You are dismissed Paduan.

OBI-WAN bows in respect and leaves the ROYAL APARTENTS.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - QUI GON'S QUARTERS

OBI-WAN approaches the doors of QUI-GON's quarters, and knocks on the door.

QUI-GON V.O.

Enter.

OBI-WAN enters a sparse area with a single bed. QUI-GON has set up a tea set in the middle of the room. He is a rotund older jedi with gray hair, but carries an air of authority. He is seated on the floor in front of the tea set, in a position of meditation.

OBI-WAN

Master QUI-GON, I have just come from Queen Amidala. She wishes to extend her thanks to you for my services.

QUI-GON

Indeed. How would you grade your performance of these services?

OBI

Well, the ship is in one piece. Only one direct hit out of thousands.

QUI-GON

Hmph. Paduan, can you tell me what is in front of me.

OBI-WAN

It's your tea set.

QUI-GON

What can you tell me about my tea set?

OBI-WAN looks and becomes crestfallen realizing what has happened.

OBI-WAN

It's missing a cup.

QUI-GON

Where is the cup?

OBI-WAN leans down, looks under the bed, and becomes resigned when he finds it between a traveling trunk and the bed. He reaches to retrieve it, and stands up.

QUI-GON

Bring it here.

OBI-WAN hands the cup to QUI-GON, who appraises it as he speaks. OBI-WAN stands defeated.

QUI-GON

You see yourself as the hero. A true Jedi does not let this happen. You are not the focus of the force, you are only an ally of it. I am reminded of a saying of the Jedi Farramus, who said that the force was an ocean. You can use it just to keep yourself afloat, but it is a terrible waste of water. On your hands, OBI-WAN.

OBI-WAN balances in a hand stand with a practiced move. Once he is set, he removes his right hand.

QUI-GON

Your mind is full of false divisions. You are an ally of the force. One finger only.

OBI-WAN pushes himself up so he is balancing only on one finger.

QUI-GON

That means you are an ally of the entire force. You are an ally of the force that is in this tea set.

QUI-GON holds a cup in front of OBI-WAN's face.

QUI-GON

Hold this here.

QUI-GON lets go, and OBI-WAN suspends it in midair with his mind. He continues to place pieces of the set in different positions around OBI-WAN as he speaks.

QUI-GON

You will meditate on this as you hold this entire tea set at once. You will either appreciate the oneness of the force, or you will break the tea set.

QUI-GON finishes putting the pieces in place. They are now all suspended in midair around OBI-WAN. OBI-WAN is obviously straining to keep everything in place. There is a knock at the door. QUI-GON answers. CAPTAIN PANAKA is at the door.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

Pardon me. We're having some trouble with the hyperdrive.

QUI-GON

I'll come up. My apprentice is indisposed.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

RIC OLIE, CAPTAIN PANAKA, and QUI-GON JINN are in the cockpit. RIC OLIE is in the pilots chair, and QUI-GONN and PANAKA are looking over his shoulder.

RIC

It's not a fast leak, but it's enough that we can't make it to Coruscant. It's must have happened when they hit us before we went into hyperdrive.

QUI-GON

I see. I have already explained my disappointment to my Paduan for this, there's no sense in punishing him any further.

RIC and PANAKA look at each other.

QUI-GON

We should stop now. We can still find a backwater planet to hide on out here.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

The queen isn't accustomed to hiding on backwater planets. Any reason we can't stay somewhere more civilized?

QUI-GON

The Federation will find us immediately. They have a spy network that rivals the Republics. There.

(points to screen)

Tatooine. A perfect place to hide a queen.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

It's controlled by the Hutts! They'll sell us to the highest bidder.

QUI-GON

We have less to fear from the Hutts than from your so called civilized planets. Pilot, embark directly to Tatooine.

INT. WATTo's JUNK SHOP - DAY

WATTO, a little blue alien, and ANAKIN, a human boy, are leaning over the guts of a large engine. WATTO extends his hand to ANAKIN

WATTO

Hand me the calamaric wrench.

ANAKIN

That's not what you need.

WATTO

What do you mean that's not what I need?

ANAKIN

The intake is fine, you need to clear these fuel lines.

WATTO

Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was in the presence of a master engineer.

ANAKIN

I'm just trying to tell you what's wrong.

WATTO

Oh thank you. You're providing such an important service. Can you tell me what name is on the front of this shop?

ANAKIN

Watto.

WATTO

And can you tell me what name is on the title of your slavery deed?

ANAKIN

(quietly)

Watto.

WATTO looks at ANAKIN and senses that he has gone a little too far.

WATTO

I'll get the wrench myself.

WATTO moves into the back of the shop. While he is gone, ANAKIN kneels and cleans the fuel lines anyway, pulling out a lot of gunk with a pipe cleaner. He then looks around the shop, and finds a small item of interest. WATTO returns. He kneels, and uses his tool on the intake. He checks it.

WATTO

Ah, maybe a little too tight, huh?

He adjusts it again, back to the precise same position.

WATTO

Just right! Let's test it!

WATTO flips a control and the engine roars into life. ANAKIN covers his ears. WATTO quickly turns the engine off again.

WATTO

You see? No problem. Just a small adjustment to the intake.

ANAKIN

Yeah. Hey Watto, can I have this?

ANAKIN indicates the small item he had taken before.

WATTO

Bah. Take it. It's too small to be useful.

ANAKIN

Okay. I'm going to go home to say hi to my mom.

WATTO

Ok Ani. Make sure she's working on that grain!

EXT. MOS ESPA - DAY

ANAKIN is walking with a bag over his shoulder through dusty Mos Espa. He crosse a street populated by lazy cart drivers and street vendors. He climbs several sets of stairs up a wall, walks along a wide ledge, and climbs a ladder to the door of his house. He enters.

INT. ANAKAIN'S HOUSE - DAY

SCHMEE V.O.

Hello! ANAKIN is that you?

ANAKIN

Hi Mom.

He walks into the kitchen where his mother is putting a lot of elbow grease into grinding some grains with a bowl and pestle. He walks into his room off camera and returns with a bulky machine about the size of a coffee maker. He puts it on the counter next to a pile of grains that Schmee is working through.

SCHMEE

Is that your secret project?

ANAKIN

Yep!

He takes an item of the bag, and using some tools, gently connects it to the innards of the machine. He then takes some grain and drops it in the top.

SCHMEE

Wait! You're going to ruin it!

ANAKIN ignores her and presses a button. The machine starts whirring and vibrating.

SCHMEE

It's a lovely thought ANAKIN, but this is never going to work.

ANAKIN takes a bowl and sets it under the machine.

ANAKIN

First the chaff.

The machine whirrs, and ejects half a bowls worth of hard grain casings. ANAKIN dumps it in the wastebin, and sets the bowl under the machine again.

ANAKIN

Then we switch this.

ANAKIN flips a lever and processed grain comes out of the spout. His mother is incredibly impressed, and sinks a hand into it to see if its any good. She smiles.

SCHMEE

That is lovely! Thank you!

ANAKIN

You're welcome.

SCHMEE

Ani, I've been meaning to talk to you.

SCHMEE sits ANAKIN down in a chair at the table and looks into his eyes.

SCHMEE

You have so much potential. It is such a crime that you are locked away here fixing things in Watto's shop, and building appliances for your mother.

ANAKIN

It's not so bad.

SCHMEE

I know it's not so bad. It isn't all that great either. I just want you to know that I think you are going to do something more.

ANAKIN

But Mom, we're slaves. We can't have hopes like that.

SCHMEE

Come here.

SCHMEE hugs ANAKIN.

SCHMEE

I don't know how, and I don't know why, but soemthing is going to come and save us. I just know it.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - QUI GON'S QUARTERS

OBI-WAN is straining and sweating, and the pieces of the tea set are wavering in their positions. One begins to droop and he focuses on it, trying to lift it back up. Suddenly the entire cabin is shaken when the ship exits hyperspace. OBI-WAN gets knocked off balance. The entire tea set comes down with him and almost smashes against the floor. OBI-WAN catches himself and is leaning with one finger on the floor, and one toe on the wall. He looks at the tea set which is all at an angle with him. He seems to realize something, and relaxes a bit. The tea set stops wavering. He pushes himself gently back to upright with his toe, and resumes the exercise with newfound confidence. QUI-GON enters, and observing his progress, nods with approval.

QUI-GON

Perhaps there's still hope for you. Although at this rate, I doubt I'll live long enough to see you make knight.

QUI-GON begins removing pieces from around OBI-WAN and placing them back on his tray. OBI-WAN relaxes and starts using both hands.

OBI-WAN

You've said that before. I am suited to become a knight. I am ready for the tests. What is holding me back? What training or knowledge do I lack?

QUI-GON

Being ready for the tests and being suited for knighthood are two different things. Your confidence comes from the vision you had of yourself as a Jedi Knight.

OBI-WAN

I know that not many Paduans have passed the tests in recent years. I also know that you took me as Paduan against your will, because you thought me a poor candidate-

QUI-GON

(Sternly)

You are speaking out of turn. You know nothing. Clean the tea set and put it away. You're needed for repairs on the ship.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - ROOF

QUI-GON, PANAKA, JAR JAR BINKS, OBI-WAN, and R2-D2 are on the roof of the shiny Naboo Cruiser, in the middle of a Tatooine desert. Gray mats are spread across the top where they are standing. OBI-WAN and R2-D2 are huddled over a scorched hole int eh wing. QUI-GON, JAR JAR, and PANAKA stand a ways off watching OBI-WAN. JAR JAR has a parasol to protect his skin from the rays of the sun, and a cool drink of water which he laps up with his tongue. The three viewers are staring intently on OBI-WAN. OBI-WAN is sweating profusely as he works in the desert sun.

OBI-WAN

(quietly)

As if I didn't have enough pressure already.

(normally, to R2-D2)

Finish all that you can, but pull out the rest.

OBI-WAN gets up and joins the group in the middle of the roof of the ship.

OBI-WAN

The leak is repaired, but one of the jump stabilizers is fried. We need a replacement.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

We brought enough money to buy parts like that.

OBI-WAN

There's another problem. Jump stabilizers are registered parts. Unless we want to broadcast that we are buying replacement parts for theis exact type of ship, we need to get them on the black market.

QUI-GON

There's a reason I brought us here, and its not the accomodations.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - PASSAGEway

OBI-WAN has a bag over his shoulder and is prepping for his journey for MOS ESPA. PANAKA approaches him.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

Do you think you'll need a translator?

OBI-WAN

Probably.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

Take this one, it's been sitting here powered off for months.

PANAKA opens a nearby closet to reveal THREEPIO, wrapped in a protective cover.

OBI-WAN

Gold? A bit austentatious isn't it?

CAPTAIN PANAKA

It was a royal gift to the queen. When she discovered it was a refurbished load lift programmer, she stuck it in here, and never looked at it again.

CAPTAIN PANAKA flicks a switch at THREEPIO's neck and his eyes light up.

THREEPIO

Hello, I am C3PO, human cyborg relations. I am absolutely delighted to be at the service of the queen.

CAPTAIN PANAKA

Thank you, C3PO. Your first assignment will be to follow this apprentice Jedi into the town of Mos Espa, and help him acquire parts for the ship.

Threepio

P-p-parts for the ship? Mos Espa? On Tatooine? My programming is in etiquette and protocol. I'm afraid I won't be of much assistance. It would be better if I stayed on the ship.

OBI-WAN

I might need a translator. no arguing, let's go.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - UNDERNEATH

OBI-WAN and THREEPIO walk down the ramp and start crossing the wastes that surround Mos Espa. THREEPIO looks around at all the sand.

THREEPIO

Oh, this is going to ruin my finish.

EXT. MOS ESPA - DAY

OBI-WAN and THREEPIO walk into the street, and into WATTO's shop

INT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - DAY

OBI-WAN and THREEPIO enter the shop. WATTO climbs a ladder behind his counter until he is at eye level with THREEPIO and OBI-WAN

WATTO

Hi Chuba da naga?

THREEPIO

Ha cho ni na? C3PO human nadada cyborg. En annowat hanno Jedi OBI-WAN KENOBI. Chi naga jump stabilizers par cruiser de Naboo.

WATTO

Hee chimi da.

THREEPIO

He says he has the parts.

OBI-WAN

Now put this delicately. We don't want to scare him off. We need to know if it's possible to get parts that aren't traced.

WATTO

Just ask me about unregistered parts. I hate protocol droids.

THREEPIO

My word!

OBI-WAN

We need jump stabilizers for a T-400 Nabooan, but we can't get it through the replacement manifest. We don't want to announce our presence.

WATTO

Of course! Why would you even come to Tatooine if you didn't want to keep a low profile. The problem, it's not a common ship, and not a common part, and it's always harder to get them unregistered. I can get it, but it won't be quick.

OBI-WAN

How soon?

WATTO

A few days.

OBI-WAN

That long?

WATTO

It's not like anyone has this on hand. This sort of part has to be procured.

ANAKIN walks in.

WATTO

Hey ANAKIN, look at Watto's big shot client! A Jedi!

ANAKIN

Oh WOW! You're really a Jedi?

OBI-WAN

Not yet. I'm an apprentice to a Jedi Knight.

ANAKIN

I bet you've seen some really exciting stuff!

OBI-WAN

Things can get exciting, but not all the time. We spend a lot of time in training, learning, and meditation.

ANAKIN

That's cool.

WATTO notices the look of wonder in ANAKIN's eyes.

WATTO

Yes, well, the Jedi has to go now, so say bye.

(to OBI-WAN)

You still want the parts even though there's a wait?

OBI-WAN

I don't think I have much of a choice.

WATTO

You should go and find a place to stay nearby. I'll make sure you know as soon as the parts come in.

ANAKIN

You could stay with me and my Mom! If you don't mind sleeping on a mat that is.

OBI-WAN

That sounds perfect.

THREEPIO

Will there be an oil bath there? I'm afraid that I have worked sand into every inch of my casing.

ANAKIN

Uh, no.

THREEPIO

Well, I should be perfectly comfortable otherwise.

WATTO grumbles to himself.

EXT. MOS ESPA - DAY

OBI-WAN is out on the street speaking over a comm to QUI-GON.

QUI-GON V.O.

How is your progress?

OBI-WAN

Promising. I've found a shopkeeper that can get what we're looking for. It will take a few days though.

QUI-GON V.O.

Don't stray too far. He might get nervous and reconsider.

OBI-WAN

I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with a slave boy that belongs to the shopkeeper.

QUI-GON V.O.

Really?

OBI-WAN

Yes. I'm not certain yet, but he seems mechanically inclined. I'd like to run him though some tests to see if he could be a candidate for the Jedi Academy.

QUI-GON V.O.

If he's a slave, then don't get ahead of yourself. Let me confirm that he is a potential before we do anything about it.

OBI-WAN

Absolutely.

EXT. MOS ESPA - DAY

OBI-WAN, THREEPIO, and ANAKIN follow the same path back to ANAKIN's house. ANAKIN and OBI-WAN climb up the ladder to the door. C3PO stops at the ladder.

THREEPIO

I can't climb this! I'm a protocol droid! Hello? Hello?

THREEPIO looks around the now abandoned balcony. To his right a Jawa pokes his head around the corner.

THREEPIO

Oh my! I am not cut out for this sort of adventuring. I can't possibly continue. I am going back to the ship.

A rope from above drops around THREEPIO and tightens under his armpits. The rope starts hauling him up the wall.

THREEPIO

What? Oh, hauled up like baggage I see.

INT. ANAKIN's house - DUSK

THREEPIO and SCHMEE are in the kitchen. SCHMEE is sitting while C3PO prepares tea.

SCHMEE

It's lovely to have guests that make tea.

THREEPIO

It's lovely to have someone appreciate the service! Here you are.

SCHMEE takes the tea and smiles.

EXt. ANAKIN's HOUSE - PATIO - DUSK

The patio faces many other terraced patios. The construction is uneven, and worn in. Many of the patios have small gardens or lights. ANAKIN and OBI-WAN are sitting at a table. OBI-WAN pulls out a deck of oversized cards. He shows a king to ANAKIN and mixes it with a group of other cards. He fans them out on the table.

OBI-WAN

Pick the king.

ANAKIN looks for a moment and grabs a card. He looks at it and smiles.

anakin

I got it right! I picked the king!

OBI-WAN

Very good.

OBI-WAN takes the cards and shows the queen to ANAKIN. He mixes the deck, and spreads it on the table once again.

OBI-WAN

Pick the queen.

ANAKIN looks for a moment and grabs a card. He looks at it and smiles.

ANAKIN

All right! Two for two!

OBI-WAN

Excellent.

OBI-WAN repeats the process again with the Emperor card.

OBI-WAN

Pick the Emperor.

ANAKIN looks at the cards and concentrates. He frowns.

ANAKIN

I don't want to.

OBI-WAN

Why not?

ANAKIN

Because, I don't know. I don't want to make a choice.

OBI-WAN

Are you sure?

ANAKIN

Yeah, I guess so.

OBI-WAN

Very very good.

ANAKIN

What? Why?

OBI-WAN pulls the emperor card out of his sleeve.

OBI-WAN

There is luck, and there is the force. The force guides our decisions, helps us feel the path ahead of us. You can be lucky picking the right card out of a deck. But it's almost always the force that tells you that you can't make a right choice. With your permission, I'd like to invite my master, QUI-GONN out here to test you personally.

ANAKIN

Ok.

int. galactic senate - Main chambers

Thousands of seats are filled by representatives of thousands of planets. Chancellor valorum is interviewing a massive hologram of NUTE GUNRAY. Nute is finishing a statement.

NUTE

...the occupation forces have entered peacefully and without any bloodshed. Our dissolution of the Nabooan government occurred immediately, and we established an interim ruling body in the capital building. All in all, it has been a cordial transfer of power if I might say so myself.

VALORUM

And you feel your rule will not be challenged any time in the immediate future?

NUTE

No, not at all. Queen Amidala abdicated in a manner that was most gracious. We l have left her use of her royal apartments, and she seems to be quite comfortable there.

VALORUM

Indeed, this seems to be a very well executed transition. We are worried you are getting too good at this.

NUTE

The federation is operating within the treaties respected by the Galactic Republic.

VALORUM

I can not argue that point. The Galactic Republic temporarily recognizes your interim government as the ruling body of Naboo. If there is no challenge to your authority, at the end of one week, the status will be made permanent.

INT. GALACTIC SENATE - SENATOR PALPATINES SEAT

SENATOR PALPATINE is watching the proceedings with disgust. He is staring at VALORUM. A Senator nearby makes a comment.

SENATOR

He does nothing because he sympathizes with the Federation.

PALPATINE

He does nothing bcause he is weak.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - PASSAGEWAY

PANAKA is following QUI-GON trying to convince him to stay.

PANAKA

This makes me extremely nervous. First and foremost your duty is to protect the queen.

QUI-GON

I thought that was your duty Captain.

PANAKA

You've brought us to this planet, and now you are leaving us without protection. We have no idea of what threats might be out there.

QUI-GON

Jawas and Sand People. Nothing a good blaster can't handle.

PANAKA is still not convinced. QUI-GON faces him. He considers him for a moment before speaking.

QUI-GON

There is a poorly kept secret on Coruscant that I am going to let you in on. The Jedi are going extinct. A generation ago, we turned away candidates by the thousands. Now there are empty seats in the classes at the temple. Fewer apprentices are passing the tests and making Knight. It's as if the Jedi's ability to use the force is disappearing. So while I am fighting for your survival, I must also fight for the survival of the Jedi Order.

PANAKA

Please. You are the best protection we've got.

QUI-GON thinks for a minute about this, and walks to the Royal Apartments

INT. NABOO CRUISER - ROYAL APARTMENTS

QUI-GON somes marching in and interrupts a song that is being performed by one of the handmaidens.

QUI-GON

I apologize for not waiting to be announced your highness, but time is short. What is your confidence in Captain Panaka.

QUEEN AMIDALA

My confidence is absolute. He is my protector, and would guard me with his life if necessary.

QUI-GON

there, you see, the queen has absolute confidence in your capacity to keep her safe.

QUI-GON looks around and spots PADME.

QUI-GON

Your highness, I am going to take a short journey into the city of Mos Espa. I was thinking that one of your handmaidens could accompany me. She could make a ful report to you on the city and its culture. It would be enriching.

QUEEN AMIDALA

That could be-

Padme gets a look of concern. QUI-GON moves over to her.

QUI-GON

Here. This one is only reading, surely you can spare her for a while from whatever her duties are.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Ah-

PADME

I am very concerned about safety, Jedi Knight.

QUI-GON

Nonsense, you will be accompanied by two Jedi. You couldn't be safer.

PANAKA

He's right. There wouldn't be anywhere safer than with him and his apprentice.

PADME

I don't think-

QUI-GON

(interrupting)

It's settled then. We'll leave in ten minutes.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - UNDERNEATH

CAPTAIN PANAKA, QUI-GON JINN, JAR JAR BINKS, and PADME are walking down the ramp of the ship to the ground. PADME is furious.

PANAKA

How long do you think you'll be?

QUI-GON

Tomorrow at the latest. Keep the ship sealed until then. If it's Jawas or Sand People, shoot them. Anything else, call us immediately.

PANAKA

You've got it.

QUI-GON

JAR JAR BINKS, you're in charge of protecting the queen until we get back.

JAR JAR stands at attention and salutes. He follows CAPTAIN PANAKA up the ramp to the interior of the ship, as it closes. QUI-GON and PADME set off for Mos Espa.

INT. ANAKIN'S HOUSE - DAY

OBI-WAN leads QUI-GON and PADME into the kitchen. SCHMEE is doing chores.

OBI-WAN

(to Schmee)

This is QUI-GON JINN, my master, and PADME, a royal handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo.

Schmee nods graciously as she is doing her chores.

OBI-WAN

I'll go and tell ANAKIN you are here?

QUI-GON

Yes. I'll set up for the test.

OBI-WAN leaves. QUI-GON begins heading to the patio.

PADME

What am I supposed to do?

QUI-GON

Help our hostess with her work. It's the polite thing to do.

QUI-GON exits to the patio. PADME wanders over to SCHMEE.

SCHMEE

Could you hold this?

SCHMEE hands PADME a bowl, and starts dumping the grain into it. PADME has obviously never done a chore or any physical labor in her life.

INT. ANAKIN'S HOUSE - DAY

We follow OBI-WAN and ANAKIN into ANAKIN's house. OBI-WAN goes directly to the patio and QUI-GON. ANAKIN pauses to watch PADME who's is standing awkwardly with the large bowl of grain.

ANAKIN

Why are you standing like that.

PADME

Uh, how should I be standing?

ANAKIN

When I do that I just stand straight,

PADME straightens herself.

ANAKIN

And extend my arms and let the bowl rest against my waist.

PADME follows the instructions and ends up in a much more natural stance.

PADME

Thanks.

ANAKIN

No problem.

ANAKIN walks outside, and PADME continues waiting.

EXT. ANAKIN'S HOUSE - PATIO - DAY

QUI-GON, OBI-WAN, and ANAKIN are at a table. ANAKIN is facing the two Jedi. OBI-WAN is sitting off to the side from QUI-GON.

QUI-GON

The test you are about to take is very old. It goes back to the first days of the Jedi Order. It is said that this is how the first Jedi understood that he could use the force. Are you ready?

ANAKIN

I'm nervous.

QUI-GON

There's no need. There is nothing you can do to help or hinder the test, other than following my instructions. Do you think you can do that?

ANAKIN

Yes.

QUI-GON

Good. Then I want you to close your eyes.

ANAKIN closes his eyes. QUI-GON gently lifts a shallow bowl of water he had been hiding, and places it on the table without a sound.

QUI-GON

Imagine a solid circle.

QUI-GON pulls out a small wooden disc. He places the disc in the bowl, so it is floating. It is painted half red and half blue.

QUI-GON

Do you have the circle in your mind?

(ANAKIN nods slightly)

Good, imagine the circle is divided in two. One half is red and one half is blue.

The red and blue disc seems to grow unnaturally still, and moves to the center of the bowl, as if by magic.

QUI-GON

Hold it in your mind, and keep it steady. Now imagine the circle rotating. The red and blue halves are chasing after each other. Keep the shape of it strong in your thoughts.

The disc begins to rotate slowly at first, but then is steadily spinning in place. OBI-WAN smiles at QUI-GON, but the older jedi ignores him.

QUI-GON

Very carefully, spin it faster.

The disc spins more quickly now, with purpose. OBI-WAN seems unsure now. QUI-GON has moved into unfamiliar territory.

QUI-GON

Faster.

(beat)

Faster, ANAKIN.

OBI-WAN is almost concerned at this point, all the water in the bowl is now spinning with the disc. OBI-WAN pulls out some coins from the local currency. They are all rotating slowly in the palm of his hand.

QUI-GON

Good. Gently, relax your mind. Let the circle come to a rest.

The circle slows down and stops. The water in the bowl becomes still.

QUI-GON

Now open your eyes.

ANAKIN

(opens his eyes)

Hey! This is exaclty what I imagined! Even the little dents on the edge of the disc!

QUI-GON

The force can provide you with details. It can help you see things your eayes can not.

ANAKIN

Did I pass the test?

QUI-GON

You did, I think it's time for us to go and have a talk with your owner.

INT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - DAY

OBI-WAN, QUI-GON, and ANAKIN arrive in WATTO's junk shop. ANAKIN runs off to tattend to his duties. WATTO comes out to meet the Jedi.

OBI-WAN

WATTO, this is my master, QUI-GON.

WATTO

Good to meet you.

QUI-GON

And you, Master WATTO.

WATTO

Ah, don't worry about the title. I'm not a master of much.

QUI-GON

You are a slave owner, aren't you. You are ANAKIN's master, correct?

WATTO

Well, yes, but it's not like that. He might be my slave, but he has a lot more freedom than other slaves around here, I promise you that.

QUI-GON

So your lenient rule is as good as freedom?

WATTO

Oh, no its not as good as freedom. I wish I could set him free, but he's a slave you see, and there are rules about that.

QUI-GON

You could sell them to me. I could free them. I have the right to break the bonds of slavery.

WATTO

(grimaces)

He isn't for sale.

QUI-GON

Why not? It would allow you to set him free.

WATTO

He just isn't.

WATTO turns away, and starts to ignore the jedi. OBI-WAN moves his hand begins waving it to perform the jedi mind trick.

OBI-WAN

Selling to us is-

QUI-GON snatches OBI-WAN's hand angrily and gives him a look before he can complete the gesture. OBI-WAN looks down to the floor.

WATTO

What's that?

QUI-GON

My apprentice was speaking out of turn. Don't mind him.

QUI-GON looks around the shop. He notices an advertisement for a BANCHA fight.

QUI-GON

OBI-WAN did I ever tell you about the achievements of the Jedi Knight Farramus?

OBI-WAN

No, I don't think you did.

QUI-GON

His most famous achievement was wrestling a BANCHA with his bare hands.

OBI-WAN

That's amazing.

WATTO

That's impossible.

QUI-GON

Nothing is impossible, I've found.

WATTO

Without a weapon, our BANCHA would squash a Jedi like a bug.

QUI-GON

Are you willing to wager on that?

WATTO

I wouldn't miss the chance.

QUI-GON

I'll bet my ship against your slaves, the boy and his mother.

WATTO sees what is happening.

WATTO

No, No, I'll be my enire shop before I bet the slaves.

QUI-GON

That's the bet, take it or leave it.

WATTO considers the tempting offer.

WATTO

Fine, you got it, but no foul play. No weapons, no outside help.

QUI-GON

A Jedi's word is his bond. It will be as you say.

They shake on the bet. QUI-GON exits the shop smiling with OBI-WAN close behind. WATTO grimaces again, woried about he chance he has taken.

EXT. MOS ESPA - DAY

QUI-GON and OBI-WAN are on the street.

OBI-WAN

Master! Is this such a wise thing? I am worried about your age. Farramus must have been a young man when he defeated the BANCHA.

QUI-GON

You're right. As a matter of fact, he was your age.

OBI-WAN smiles briefly, but realizes what QUI-GON is implying.

OBI-WAN

Oh.

INT. BANCHA ARENA - ARENA FLOOR

OBI-WAN is dressed in training clothes, and sweating. The arena floor is gravelly, and the walls are made of large blocks. Offscreen we hear the BANCHA calling out. We see the massive fist of the BANCHA slam down into frame just as OBI-WAN jumps out of its way. OBI-WAN rushes around the arena, while the BANCHA follows.

INT. BANCHA ARENA - VIEWING AREA

QUI-GON, ANAKIN, PADME, and C3PO stand at the edge of the pit where the action is taking place.

C3po

What brutality! This can't possibly be a civilized sport.

PADME

(breathlessly)

It looks like OBI-WAN is holding his own.

ANAKIN looks at the way PADME is looking at OBI-WAN.

INT. BANCHA ARENA - ARENA FLOOR

The BANCHA pounds the ground again, trying to crush OBI-WAN, and OBI-WAN scrambles up the wall to where QUI-GON, ANAKIN, PADME, and C3PO are standing in his corner. He is hanging from the ledge when ANAKIN suggests something.

ANAKIN

Use a mind trick, that could work.

OBI-WAN drops down and looks the BANCHA in the eye.

OBI-WAN

Smash your head into the ground.

The BANCHA rears up, and come smashing its head down at OBI-WAN. He jumps out of the way.

OBI-WAN

Ok, not that!

int. Bancha Arena - Viewing AREA

WATTO sees this, and moves over to QUI-GON.

WATTO

Hey, no tricks. Like we said. If he does that again, the bet is off.

QUI-GON looks down to the floor of the arena.

QUI-GON

OBI-WAN, no mind tricks.

The head of the BANCHA comes smashing down again.

OBI-WAN

No mind tricks, got it!

INT. BANCHA ARENA - ARENA FLOOR

The BANCHA throws boulders, and OBI-WAN dodges them. The BANCHA charges at OBI-WAN. The BANCHA charges at OBI-WAN. It smashes the wall with its head as OBI-WAN jumps up, and grabs a ring that a chain is attached to. The BANCHA rears up and smashes it's fists against the ring, as OBI-WAN drops again out of the way. The ring cracks and the chains swing freely. OBI-WAN races after it, and climbs up the chain to the other ring. The BANCHA rears up once again and smashes the second ring, releasing the chain. Obi drops, drags the chain along with him, waiting for an opening. After several charges and dodges, OBI-WAN climbs up the wall again to QUI-GON and company.

QUI-GON

Wrap this up. You've wasted enough time already.

OBI-WAN looks down as the BANCHA scrambles beneath him. He adjusts the chain on his shoulder, and lets himself drop down on top of the BANCHA. The chain gets looped around the BANCHAs neck, and OBI-WAN is laying on the BANCHAs back, holding each end of the chain. The BANCHA begins twisting and shaking, sliding OBI-WAN back and forth. OBI-WAN steadies himself with a foot on the BANCHAs shoulder. He then gains a stance, and begins choking the creature with each end of the chain. The BANCHA begins bucking violently. OBI-WAN fights against the struggles of the BANCHA. As a last desperate move, the BANCHA slams itself into a wall, pitching OBI-WAN forward. Obi wan steps one foot on the back of the BANCHAs head, and doesn't break the tension in the chain. The BANCHA finally succumbs, and collapses.

INT. BANCHA ARENA - VIEWING AREA

The crowd goes wild. OBI-WAN scales the wall, and QUI-GON offers his hand to help him up. OBI-WAN smiles and takes it. QUI-GON grunts a little lifting him up. QUI-GON pats him on the back.

QUI-GON

That wasn't so bad, was it?

Obi wan shakes his head. Padme watches him. Sweat drips off his face. Padme offers him a towel.

PADME

Here.

Obi wan takes it. ANAKIN sees at how Padme is looking at OBI-WAN.

ANAKIN

Did you know that I pod race?

PADME

(absentmindedly)

Uh huh.

QUI-GON watches as Watto begins arguing with an official.

OBI-WAN

Surely that was one of the trials that Farrumus passed to become a Jedi?

QUI-GON

If I recall correctly, Farramus never underwent the trials.

OBI-WAN looks at QUI-GON in disbelief. QUI-GON watches WATTO and the official as the official shakes his head no. Watto approaches QUI-GON.

WATTO

I don't think using the chain was fair, but the official says it was, so I guess you win the bet. But I don't think we can do business anymore. You'll have to get the part somewhere else.

QUI-GON

Hmm.

WATTO

(to ANAKIN)

ANAKIN! You belong to QUI-GON now. So does your mother.

Watto moves away, grumbling to himself. QUI-GON looks at ANAKIN.

QUI-GON

ANAKIN, can you repair the jump stabilizer for our cruiser? My apprentice seems to think it can't be done.

ANAKIN

Yes, I think I can.

PADME

(relieved)

You are truly a hero.

EXT. TATOOINE DESERT - DAY

A black ship lands. DARTH MAUL climbs down from the cockpit. He walks with purpose directly to the reflective naboo cruiser in the distance.

INT. ANAKIN'S HOUSE - DAY

ANAKIN, QUI-GON, and PADME walk in. ANAKIN runs to Schmee, who is standing at a counter.

ANAKIN

Mom! QUI-GON and OBI-WAN won us in a bet with WATTO! Master QUI-GON is going to free us!

SCHMEE

I can't believe it. After generations, we're free.

QUI-GON

Traditionally when slaves have been freed they are given the chance to choose a last name.

Schmee and ANAKIN look at each other with wide eyes. Schmee thinks for a moment.

SCHMEE

I've always said that ANAKIN was destined to walk among the stars, so how about Starwalker.

ANAKIN

(wrinkles his nose)

How about Skywalker?

SCHMEE

Okay, Skywalker.

PADME

Its very nice to greet you SCHMEE Skywalker. You as well ANAKIN Skywalker.

QUI-GON

You should pack. We need to be on our way.

ANAKIN

Get a bag ready mom! We're going to Coruscant!

SCHMEE

(looks at the Jedi, then ANAKIN)

I'm sorry Ani. I'm not coming with you.

ANAKIN

What? Why not?

SCHMEE

I don't think that there's a place for me on Coruscant. And once you're there, I don't think you'll want me around.

ANAKIN

(crestfallen)

Oh.

SCHMEE

You'll be able to visit.

(looks to Jedi)

Right?

QUI-GON

Absolutely. We're not monsters. We just occasionally make you fight them.

ANAKIN looks at Schmee. He jumps and gives her a big hug. Schmee hugs him back.

EXT. MOS ESPA - DAY

PADME, C3PO, OBI-WAN, and QUI-GON are readying themselves. ANAKIN runs out to join them.

QUI-GON

Do you have everything?

ANAKIN

Yep.

QUI-GON and OBI-WAN simultaneously reel slightly. They turn their heads to the cruiser.

OBI-WAN

Master QUI-GON do you-

QUI-GON

Yes. We must hurry.

PADME

Did something happen?

QUI-GON

I'm not sure. We have to get to the ship, now.

ANAKIN

I have an old hauler we can use.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - UNDERNEATH

The rickety old hauler rolls up to the ship with ANAKIN at the wheel, QUI-GON in the passenger side, and the other three in the hauler bed. The cruisers main ramp is down. OBI-WAN jumps down and inspects a small panel with wires hanging loosely out of it.

OBI-WAN

The door lock has been tampered with.

QUI-GON

ANAKIN, come with me.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - ROOF

QUI-GON is lifting ANAKIN onto the roof of the Cruiser.

QUI-GON

Stay up there until we say it's okay to come down. While you're waiting see if you can fix the stabilizer.

Sensing the gravity of the situation, ANAKIN nods.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - UNDERNEATH

QUI-GON returns to the ramp where OBI-WAN is waiting for him. OBI-WAN is standing between Padme and the ramp. Padme looks intently at QUI-GON.

QUI-GON

I'll go first.

QUI-GON holds, but does not draw, his light saber. He steps slowly but confidently up the ramp.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - PASSAGEWAY

The passageway is littered with dead Naboo Guardsmen. PADME sees CAPTAIN PANAKA and holds her hand to her mouth. They walk back to the royal apartments. JAR JAR BINKS is on the ground, moaning. QUI-GON kneels beside him. He puts his hand on JAR JAR's forehead for a moment, and JAR JAR's eyes flitter open. JAR JAR sits up with wide eyes looking at the group. He then cradles his head in pain, moaning.

QUI-GON

What happened here JAR JAR?

JAR JAR

A demon attacked the ship. It was the Gungan fire demon. His face was painted and his eyes were burning.

JAR JAR puts his face into his hands in anguish.

QUI-GON

OBI-WAN, help JAR JAR to his feet.

QUI-GON and PADME approach the royal apartments. The door is closed and does not open. QUI-GON tries the controls, but the door has been sealed. He finally draws his light saber, and cuts the door open from top to bottom along one side. The door opens.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - ROYAL APARTMENTS

Inside the royal apartments are the five handmaidens, sitting on the floor. The are all looking at the door with solemn faces. Padme walks in first.

PADME

Where's the queen?

HANDMAIDEN

He took her.

QUI-GON

One man did all this?

HANDMAIDEN

Yes.

PADME

Did you try to stop him?

HANDMAIDEN

Yes, but he took our weapons from us. He could use the force like a Jedi. She said she would go quietly if he promised not harm us.

PADME

(closes her eyes)

She would do that.

HANDMAIDEN

He said that if we wanted her back, the Jedi would need to come and get her.

Padme turns to QUI-GON.

PADME

This is all your fault. If we had been here, you could have stopped him.

QUI-GON

If we had been here, he would have blown up the ship, leaving my apprentice stranded.

PADME

You are going to go and save the queen.

QUI-GON

No.

OBI-WAN comes in with JAR JAR leaning on his shoulder.

PADME

No?

QUI-GON

For two very good reasons. One it's obviously a trap, and two she's not the queen. You are.

PADME looks at QUI-GON with narrowed eyes.

OBI-WAN

She's the queen?

QUI-GON

Yes, and much to her credit. If I hadn't realized it, I would have dragged the fake queen into Mos Espa with me instead.

Padme gathers herself.

PADME

I am the queen, and you are going to go and save the most loyal of my handmaidens. You're going to go and save her because it's the right thing to do.

The room holds its breath waiting for his answer. QUI-GON sets his jaw.

QUI-GON

I must prepare for battle.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - ROOF

OBI-WAN pops his head out of the roof hatch of the cruiser. He looks to ANAKIN, who is still crouched over the wing with R2-D2.

OBI-WAN

ANAKIN, how much longer.

ANAKIN

I'm closing up now. Five minutes or so.

OBI-WAN

We're taking a detour, so get down and up to the front as soon as you can.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - QUI GON'S QUARTERS

OBI-WAN enters and sees QUI-GON preparing. He is out of his normal robes, and in battle ready clothing. It is slightly ill fitting.

QUI-GON

(in a lowered voice)

How do I look? It's been a while.

OBI-WAN

Like a Jedi.

OBI-WAN is still dressed from his earlier fight in the arena. He retrieves his light saber, and begins examining it.

QUI-GON

Leave that here.

OBI-WAN

What?

QUI-GON

Your task is to save that girl. When you get her safely aboard, then your duty is to keep the queen safe.

OBI-WAN is silently puts the light saber back.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

Padme is in a pilots seat. She is working on a console in front of her. QUI-GON and OBI-WAN enter.

PADME

She has a tracking device in her belt. I can get us nearby, and be waiting to pick you up when you give the signal.

OBI-WAN

You know how to fly?

PADME

I've had some training.

ANAKIN enters.

ANAKIN

We're all set.

QUI-GON

Your highness, time for take off.

Padme mechanically flips switches, and pulls levers. She then begins pulling back on the flight controls.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER

The cruiser wobbly lifts off the ground.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

The men steady themselves as the cockpit moves about. They all look at each other.

ANAKIN

Hey, I can fly.

He jumps into the other unoccupied pilots chair. He grabs the controls, the cruiser quickly levels off. Padme looks around.

PADME

It's only my tenth time.

QUI-GON

You'll make a great pilot someday your highness.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER

The cruisers swoops up, and shoots off over the terrain.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

They travel following the signal on the map. They close in.

QUI-GON

Not too close now. There, take us down to the surface. Keep the ship in the air, we may need a quick escape.

ANAKIN lowers the ship to the surface.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - UNDERNEATH

The ramp of the ship lowers, and OBI-WAN, and QUI-GON quickly step down it. They step in front, and wave the ship away. The ship takes off.

EXT. QUARRY EDGE - AFTERNOON

The Jedi are standing at the cliff of a huge quarry in the shape of a hemisphere. The walls and floor are black and gray rock. They look in, and there are entrances to the mines dotting the bottom level.

QUI-GON

I've foreseen this.

OBI-WAN

The mine?

QUI-GON

Everything. The boy, the queen who is not a queen, the mine, and a dark assassin who awaits within.

OBI-WAN

What did the foresight tell you?

QUI-GON

That this moment is far more important than it seems. Come, you must rescue the girl, and I must face the assassin.

They move quickly down a set of stairs to the bottom of the quarry.

EXT. QUARRY FLOOR - AFTERNOON

QUI-GON and OBI-WAN make it to the center of the quarry floor. QUI-GON looks around.

QUI-GON

She's in there.

(points to a mineshaft opening)

The assassin is in there.

(points in the opposite direction)

OBI-WAN

May the force be with you.

QUI-GON

May the force be with you.

INT. MINESHAFT TO QUEEN AMIDALA

A pale luminescence gives the mineshaft an otherworldly glow. OBI-WAN jogs, keeping his eyes open. At a junction, he slows, and waits for his feelings to tell him which route to take. Once his instincts tell him where to go, he begins running again.

INT. MINESHAFT TO DARTH MAUL

QUI-GON is walking deliberately. The mineshaft is darker, but still allows him some visible light. He moves into a larger chamber, and descends stairs to the floor of it. Sensing that the enemy is near, he draws his light saber. The glow illuminates the immediate surroundings. QUI-GON slowly paces around the floor of the chamber.

QUI-GON

I know you're there. You're good, but not that good.

QUI-GON continues pacing around the floor. Darth Maul finally draws his light saber. QUI-GON turns to face him. Darth Maul is stepping quickly around his perimeter. QUI-GON moves more slowly, but keeps a strong stance. Darth Maul strikes quickly, and QUI-GON effectively handles the blows.

DARTH MAUL

You should have brought your apprentice. You are too old and too fat.

QUI-GON

I have a few tricks up my sleeve that not even you could know. The force is my ally.

Darth Maul rushes QUI-GON with a flurry of strikes. QUI-GON backs up against the stairway. Darth Maul finishes with a particularly powerful blow, which QUI-GON barely manages to push back. Darth Maul pauses for a moment.

DARTH MAUL

The force is my slave.

Darth Maul rushes again, but this time QUI-GON flicks his wrist and uses the force to throw some loose rocks at his face. Darth Maul reels momentarily. QUI-GON ascends the stairway and at the top, near the entrance to the chamber, waits for Darth Maul. Darth Maul smiles and deftly leaps into the air, easily jumping well higher than QUI-GON at the top of the stairs. As he comes down he strikes at QUI-GON, sending him reeling back again down the mineshaft.

INT. MINESHAFT TO QUEEN AMIDALA

OBI-WAN is still running, and finally reaches the chamber where Queen Amidala is. He runs up to the tied up figure.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Oh thank you, a thousand royal thank yous.

OBI-WAN quickly frees the Queen and helps her stand up.

OBI-WAN

Can you run?

QUEEN AMIDALA

I'm barefoot.

OBI-WAN

Right.

OBI-WAN hoists her over his shoulder, and begins running back to the surface.

QUEEN AMIDALA

You shouldn't be carrying a queen like this!

OBI-WAN

I know you're not the queen.

QUEEN AMIDALA

But I'm dressed like one!

INT. MINESHAFT TO DARTH MAUL

QUI-GON is defending, but still getting pushed back by Darth Maul.

EXT. QUARRY FLOOR - DUSK

OBI-WAN emerges from the mineshaft, and quickly ascends the staircase up the side of the quarry.

EXT. QUARRY EDGE - DUSK

When OBI-WAN reaches the top, he sets the Queen down next to him, and communicates with the ship.

OBI-WAN

ANAKIN, come around.

The ship comes out from behind a hill, and swings toward the queen and OBI-WAN.

EXT. QUARRY FLOOR - DUSK

QUI-GON backs out of the mineshaft entrance, defending against swings from Darth Maul, who follows. At the entrance Maul hesitates, but soon follows stepping into the fading light. They make their way to the center of the quarry. Darth Maul sees the ship above the cliff. He draws a second weapon, a handheld grenade launcher, and fires at the ship.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - COCKPIT

ANAKIN sees the shot, and steers the ship out of the way.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER

The ship veers, and barely evades the shot. OBI-WAN and the Queen are thrown about, as they try to ascend the ramp of the ship.

EXT. QUARRY FLOOR - DUSK

Darth Maul is distracted by his unexpected miss. He looks in the cockpit, and can see ANAKIN piloting the ship. He takes more careful aim, but this time QUI-GON strikes first, and cuts the weapon in half. Darth Maul becomes enraged by this. He begins to beat at QUI-GON furiously, and finally knocks away QUI-GON's light saber.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - RAMP

OBI-WAN is standing on the ramp of the floating Naboo cruiser watching the action. His eyes go wide as QUI-GON falls back.

EXT. QUARRY FLOOR - DUSK

Darth Maul strides up to QUI-GON. He points his light saber at QUI-GON's throat.

QUI-GON

Do it, and I will show you something you will never comprehend.

Darth Maul sneers, and swings for QUI-GON's neck. As the light saber passes through, QUI-GON vanishes, leaving his clothes behind. Darth Maul looks with confusion for a moment, but collects himself, and runs to QUI-GON's dropped light saber. He deftly picks it up, draws it, and hurls it at the ship, swinging end over end.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - RAMP

OBI-WAN is distraught, but lifts his hand and uses the force to push back on the light saber.

EXT. QUARRY FLOOR - DUSK

Darth Maul lifts his hand and pushes back.

EXT. NABOO CRUISER - RAMP

Padme, who is kneeling at the top of the ramp, sees this.

PADME

ANAKIN, go! We have to go now!

OBI-WAN is struggling, and pushing back. He is about to be overcome when he seems to realize something. He changes his hand slightly, and the light saber closes. The light saber then flies into his hand as the ramp closes.

EXT. QUARRY FLOOR - DUSK

Darth Maul watches as the Naboo Cruiser shoots off into the sky.

INT. NABOO CRUISER - PASSAGEWAY

Later, OBI-WAN is sitting on the floor of the passageway staring at the wall. Padme approaches with a glass of water. OBI-WAN takes it, and Padme sits on the floor across from him. SABE, who was dressed as Queen Amidala, approaches. She is in handmaidens clothing, but not out of the makeup yet.

SABE

Your majesty, now that they know you are the queen, maybe we should-

PADME

No. I am consoling a friend. Leave us.

Padme waits as Sabe exits. She turns back to OBI-WAN.

PADME

He was very wise.

OBI-WAN

(smiling)

He was a stern master. His exercises were legendary.

ANAKIN comes back from the cockpit.

ANAKIN

We're in hyperspace. Should be safe now.

OBI-WAN

You saved us all back there. If that shot had hit the ship, what QUI-GON did would have been for nothing.

PADME

You're the big hero again.

ANAKIN sits down on the floor with Padme and OBI-WAN.

ANAKIN

I'm sorry your master had to die.

OBI-WAN

(nods)

He was a great man. And I'm the one who has to explain it to the Jedi council.

EXT. ABOVE CORUSCANT

The Naboo cruiser comes out of hyperspace, and flies down to the surface of Coruscant.

INT. JEDI COUNCIL - DAY

OBI-WAN stands in the center of the room, with the masters who form the Jedi council sitting in backless thrones around the room. OBI-WAN has just finished speaking, and the room is silent. KI-ADI-MUNDI, the head of the council, is looking at OBI-WAN intently.

KI-ADI-MUNDI

If what you say is true, it is a very serious matter.

Saesee Tiin

An assassin who can use the force and disintegrate a jedi? It's unbelievable.

We see YODA, who is very young looking. His skin is much greener, and his body, while small, is athletic looking. This is all despite being centuries years old.

YODA

The Paduan has no reason not to tell the truth.

KI-ADI-MUNDI

There are two mysteries to this story which must be solved. The identity of this assassin who can use the force, and where QUI-GON's body went. If we have an enemy who has learned to destroy us in such a way-

YODA

No, QUI-GON and I had many long discussions of the mysteries of the force. He always spoke at length of becoming one with the force in mind and body. Perhaps now we are seeing the truth of his words.

The council murmurs in agreement.

KI-ADI-MUNDI

It would be enlightening if we could learn the meditations he used to do this. Perhaps in his final moments he achieved a great triumph. Regardless, there is still the matter of the assassin we must discuss. Paduan do you have anything further to add?

OBI-WAN

The boy who helped us. QUI-GON tested him, and he demonstrated a strong natural feeling for the force. He'd like to enter training.

KI-ADI-MUNDI

That is excellent news. Yoda, when can he start?

YODA

Examine him, I must, before training, he starts.

KI-ADI-MUNDI

But he has the approval of QUI-GON and the PADUAN, surely he will pass any tests.

YODA

Perhaps.

KI-ADI-MUNDI

Thank you Obi-Wan. Before you are dismissed, I will say one final thing. You are no longer a Paduan, as you have no Master, nor are you a Jedi Knight. Your path is unclear, but I must reveal to you the truth that none of the Jedi Council has foreseen you passing the Trials. QUI-GON took you as an apprentice against our wishes. Your path is your own now.

The members of the jedi council can not bear to look at OBI-WAN. OBI-WAN looks back at KI-ADI-MUNDI with resolution.

OBI-WAN

Before I am dismissed, I will say one final thing. My path is unclear, but I know what my destination is. I have foreseen myself as a Jedi Master, and I continue to believe in my vision.

The room is stunned at his alacrity. Yoda suppresses a little smile.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE JEDI COUNCIL - DAY

OBI-WAN exits the chamber and is met by Mace Windu who is walking in the opposite direction. Mace is dressed in battle dress.

MACE

Greetings OBI-WAN.

OBI-WAN

Greetings Master Mace Windu.

MACE

I just returned from the invasion on Calamars.

OBI-WAN

I came from the blockade on Naboo. They couldn't put up much of a fight.

MACE

War is terrible. Don't ever regret missing one.

(pauses)

I heard about QUI-GON.

OBI-WAN

Yes. He died fighting an assassin.

MACE

Were you able to retrieve his remains?

OBI-WAN

He- No I wasn't. I did get his light saber.

(hands The light saber to Mace)

MACE

I'll make sure he gets a proper memorial.

OBI-WAN

He always said to me, "OBI-WAN at this rate I won't live long enough to see you become a Jedi." I always thought it was a joke.

MACE

You worry too much. He used to say the same thing to me. I suppose I should join them.

OBI-WAN

They're discussing my report right now.

MACE

And they will discuss, and discuss, and discuss.

MACE enters the chamber. OBI-WAN continues on his way.

INT. DARK LAIR

DARTH SIDIOUS is holding his hand out, straining it with effort. Darth Maul is held aloft, writhing in agony.

DARTH SIDIOUS

I should rip your limbs off.

He strains his hand more, and Darth Maul seems to be in even more pain.

DARTH SIDIOUS

Do you even have an excuse for your failure.

DARTH MAUL

(gasping)

They had help. Somehow I didn't sense it.

DARTH MAUL

Who could have possibly helped them?

DARTH MAUL

A boy. A young boy. A candidate for the Jedi they found there.

DARTH SIDIOUS

A candidate for the Jedi! That's your excuse?

He drops Darth Maul to the ground.

DARTH SIDIOUS

A boy you say? On Tatooine?

(sits in his chair)

I ought to kill you, and handle this myself.

Darth Maul holds his breath.

DARTH SIDIOUS

I am interested in this boy. Either the Jedi are desperate, or he is truly a strong candidate. I wish to see him for myself.

(looks directly at Maul)

If you kill the Queen and the Paduan, and return the boy to me, I may let you live.

(smiles)

You may even get an apprentice out of it. While you are gone, I will try to handle the political situation. There must be a way to turn this to our advantage.

DARTH MAUL

Master, what of the Jedi who I killed? He disappeared.

DARTH SIDIOUS

I have no interest in foolish Jedi tricks. They will all be gone soon along with all their useless knowledge of meditation and peace. Just focus on your task. Stop the queen, and bring me that boy.

INT. CORUSCANT GENERAL EMBASSY - PASSAGEWAY

ANAKIN walks swiftly down the hallway in ill fitting formal clothing. He arrives at his destination, a closed doorway. We see the handmaidens of Queen Amidala and JAR JAR. Padme, now formally attired as Queen Amidala, remains offscreen.

QUEEN AMIDALA V.O.

You look handsome ANAKIN.

ANAKIN

(adjusts shirt)

Thank you. They're OBI-WAN's old clothes.

(looks back at Amidala)

You look like a Queen, Padme.

QUEEN AMIDALA V.O.

Thank you ANAKIN, but please call me Queen Amidala while we are in public. C3PO, are you ready?

THREEPIO

Indeed your highness.

INT. CORUSCANT GENERAL EMBASSY - MEETING ROOM

The meeting room is filled with dignitaries and senators. A large window throws golden light into the room. Senator Palpatine sits in the back. C3PO enters through the door opposite the window, and stands at attention.

THREEPIO

Sirs, Madames, Senators, and Ambassadors, it is my honor to present to you Queen Amidala of Naboo.

The people in the room stand, and the main door opens to reveal Padme, formally attired as Queen Amidala. She wears a golden headpiece which reflects the golden light of the window. Her dress is richer in color and texture than the traveling dress worn by Sabe. She walks forward, flanked by her hand maidens, up to a chair directly in front of the door. A man is standing at the chair with intention of sitting back down in it. She stops in front of the chair, and gently clears he throat. The man looks down at the chair, and moves to the side. She steps around the chair, facing the room, and holds the hand of one of her handmaidens as she sits down. When she is settled, the rest of the room sits. She then speaks.

QUEEN AMIDALA

My planet, my home, Naboo, is in crisis. The Federation has blockaded it, and overpowered its forces. I have avoided capture and destruction to come to Coruscant. Since i have arrived, I have learned that the senate has officially recognized the right of the Federation to control Naboo. This can not be legal. They have not succeeded in dissolving the existing government. I am still whole. I am here to seek your guidance and request your assistance in breaking the hold the Federation has on my home.

The room is silent for moment. A senator from Alderan, Jardaniri, stands and begins to speak.

JARDINIRI

Queen Amidala, we are all amazed at the good fortune that has brought you to us. Seeing you safe and sound warms our hearts.

The room murmurs in assent.

JARDINIRI

(continued)

The current situation with the fedaration is a difficult one. They have enough votes and supporters in the senate to block any motion opposing the invasion. It would be quite impossible to accomplish anything to assist you.

QUEEN AMIDALA

I understand the difficulty in a political solution. Nonetheless their invasion is illegal. I, as the embodiment of the Naboo monarchy, am whole. What are the steps required to make the senate recognize this.

JARDINIRI

That might be impossible. If you were to issue a challenge from here, it would not be recognized. Technically, you are in exile now. The only place your power matters would be on Naboo.

QUEEN AMIDALA

But the monarchy travels with me.

JARDINIRI

In times of peace, yes, but in times of war, your only position of power is on your sovereign soil.

Queen Amidala lets this sink in.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Is there no course of action that can stop the federation.

From the back of the room, an aged senator, BILBRIX, speaks while sitting.

BILBRIX

Well, technically senator, there is-

The Entire room turns, Jardiniri glares.

BILBRIX

(uncomfortably)

Technically, if you were able to send a secure transmission from Naboo challenging their claim, the senate would have to recognize it as illegal.

JARDINIRI

But, this is quite impossible, because the blockade is far too powerful.

BILBRIX

Well, actually, we've learned that most of the blockade has left. Only a few battleships remain to maintain the invasion forces, and the communications block.

JARDINIRI

So instead of one hundred, its only three. That's still -

QUEEN AMIDALA

Enough of a chance. I am grateful for your input Senator Bilbrix. Will any of you assist me?

There is silence.

JARDINIRI

This is a hasty course of action. Queen, You could remain here, in exile, I think you would find the Culture of Coruscant most pleasing.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Absolutely not. If none of you are going to assist me, then I must depart.

(stands)

The rest of the room stands. Senator Palpatine walks forward.

PALPATINE

My dear queen. Understand how precious you are to us all.

(waves hand)

Consider the danger to your life and health.

QUEEN AMIDALA

(brings hand to forehead)

I have considered it. I considered it before we ran the blockade. But this is the price of being a queen. I have already sent men to their deaths. I will not pause when I must risk my own.

PALPATINE

This can't possibly be worth a life as young and beloved as your own.

QUEEN AMIDALA

(pauses, seems sick)

It is. No matter what I feel, I know my duty. Good day to you all.

Palpatine narrows his eyes as she and her handmaidens exit through the door they entered. ANAKIN looks at Palpatine, then follows.

EXT. CORUSCANT - LANDING PLATFORM - NIGHT

QUEEN AMIDALA and her handmaidens are crossing the platform to the Naboo cruiser. ANAKIN and JAR JAR follow. She stops in front of the ship.

QUEEN AMIDALA

We'll need a pilot for the trip back.

ANAKIN

(smiling)

I can be your pilot.

QUEEN AMIDALA

(looks back to ANAKIN)

ANAKIN? You shouldn't. Our place is back on Naboo. Your place is here with Jedi.

ANAKIN

Mom always told me my place was among the stars, not sitting in a dusty old room meditating.

OBI-WAN V.O.

Dusty old room meditating?

Joins the group.

OBI-WAN

Exactly what do you think the jedi order is all about? The rooms are hardly ever dusty.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Are you coming as well Paduan?

OBI-WAN

With my master gone, my status as a Jedi is in question. But I was assigned to protect you. I intend to follow through.

QUEEN AMIDALA

If I have the two of you and my handmaidens with me, than we can handle everything the federation can throw at us. We should go immediately.

They climb up the ramp of the cruiser.

EXT. CORUSCANT - SPACE

The Naboo Cruiser races away from Coruscant and into hyperspace jumps out of hyperspace.

INT. NABOO CRUISER

AMIDALA, ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, C3PO, R2D2, and the hand maidens are in a circle, planning.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Our course of action requires us to secure the throne room, and disable the communications jam.

SABE

Currently there are three ships establishing a jam. They will all need to be disabled in order to transmit securely.

OBI-WAN

That's a tough order.

QUEEN AMIDALA

We are in luck, the palace is in the center of what used to be a military base. The throne room is only a short distance from an ion cannon.

SABE

Our intelligence tells us the cannon is intact but partially disassembled. We will need to break in, repair it, and use it to disable the ships.

OBI-WAN

We're going to have trouble disabling all three ships. We can stay undetected until we fire the first shot, but once that happens, the entire occupation force will come down on us. We need something to keep them occupied once we start firing.

JAR JAR

(raises his hand)

Oh oh oh oh!

OBI-WAN

You have a suggestion JAR JAR?

JAR JAR

The Gungans can distract them! We can drive them crazy!

OBI-WAN

You think the Gungans will want to do this?

JAR JAR

Get rid of the metal heads? Of course! Gungans want their freedom too.

ANAKIN

I still don't see how we are going to get into the palace in the first place. Won't it be surrounded by armed guards?

QUEEN AMIDALA

Leave that to me.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

The cruiser jumps out of hyperspace on the far side of the planet. Keeping it's distance from the battleships, the cruiser lands on planets surface.

EXT. ROYAL PASSAGEWAY - DAY

The group stands in front of an entrance to an underground tunnel. JAR JAR is about to part ways.

OBI-WAN

You'll be there?

JAR JAR

Absolutely.

PADME

And you'll be able to sneak into the city?

JAR JAR

Hah! Of course! You think we haven't snuck into your big fancy city before?

JAR JAR waves and bounds into the forest.

OBI-WAN

Do you have any confidence in him?

PADME

Do we have any choice?

INT. ROYAL PASSAGEWAY

The group climbs down the passageway to a speeder, and a seemingly endless tunnel.

OBI-WAN

This is rather convenient.

QUEEN AMIDALA

We have my predecessor to thank for this. She was fond of

(beat)

visiting the forest.

The handmaidens laugh a little at this. Anakin and OBI-WAN are utterly confused.

QUEEN AMIDALA

This tunnel leads directly behind the throne room.

They climb aboard the speeder and fly down the tunnel.

INT. QUEENS DRESSING ROOM

The handles of a closet against the wall start moving. the door opens, and OBI-WAN steps out. He is followed by ANAKIN, the queen, and the handmaidens.

QUEEN AMIDALA

The throne room is right through that door.

OBI-WAN

You'll stay here, while ANAKIN and I activate the ion cannon. We haven't been discovered yet, but once we fire the first shot, they'll come looking. Will you be safe without us?

The handmaidens are all examining their firearms.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Traditionally ladies serve in the military before becoming royal handmaidens. I think we can hold off a few droids. Plus I have a few more tricks up my sleeve.

C3PO stumbles through the closet.

C3PO

Finally some royal culture. I am so excited!

R2D2 rolls out of the closet, dragging a royal gown with him.

C3PO

Let go of that. You shouldnt even be in here! Your not certified for royal service!

OBI-WAN pulls the dress off R2D2.

OBI-WAN

Are we ready?

INT. THRONE ROOM

The throne room is dark and vacant. Obi Wan carefully enters from a side doorway. He is followed by ANAKIN, R2D2, the Queen, and a handmaiden. They move to a second side doorway which the handmaiden carefully opens.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Good luck.

OBI-WAN, ANAKIN, and R2D2 move swiftly through the opened door.

INT. NABOO PALACE HALLWAY

OBI-WAN, ANAKIN, and R2D2 run down the hallway to the corner. OBI-WAN checks around the corner, but hears a droid patrol. He motions everyone against the corner, and the droids pass by. Once the droids are out of hearing range they start running again. They draw closer to their destination, but hear another patrol coming down a T intersection in the hallway. Again OBI-WAN motions the all against a nook in the wall.

OBI-WAN

(whispers)

Stay perfectly still.

He lifts his hand out, and with a throwing motion, points¬† in the opposite direction down the hallway.

DROID 1

(offscreen)

Did you hear that?

DROID 2

Sounded like footsteps.

DROID 1

Stand guard here while I investigate.

The first droid follows the sounds it heard down the hallway opposite the heroes. The second droid sets up watch facing down the intersection, away from the the other two hallways. OBI-WAN and ANAKIN look around for options on where to go, but R2D2 preempts them and rolls up to the droid. ANAKIN and OBI-WAN silently scream and reach out, but it is too late, the R2D2 has approached the droid. OBI-WAN holds his light saber in his hand, ready for battle. R2D2 rolls up behind the droid, and sticks a small pin into its side. The droid starts, the begins vibrating slightly. R2D2 pulls away. The droid turns around with its weapon in hand. OBI-WAN draws his light saber. The droid walks straight up to a large door at the intersection, and opens it with a special key. The droid then resumes its post. With amazement on their faces, the heroes enter and close the doorway behind them. The first droid returns.

DROID 1

There was nothing. Did you see anything?

DROID 2

All clear.

DROID 1

Roger Roger.

The droids continue their patrol.

INT. NABOO ION CANNON CONTROL - HALLWAY

The heroes seal the doors. They run down a less patroled hallway, nearing their goal.

INT. NABOO ION CANNON CONTROL - MAIN CHAMBER

They enter the main control chamber, and everything seems to be in pieces. Again they seal the doorway once they enter.

OBI-WAN

ANAKIN, where do we start.

Anakin surveys the scene quickly.

ANAKIN

There's no real damage, just a lot of yanked wires. We get power going first, then hook up targeting control, and finally the solutions computer.

Behind them, Darth Maul drops from the ceiling. OBI-WAN turns and draws his light saber.

ANAKIN

(continued)

Shouldn't be too long with the both of us.

OBI-WAN

You're going to have to handle it yourself. I have another task to take care of.

ANAKIN

(looks around, panics)

OBI-WAN-

OBI-WAN

I'll take care of him. Just get the cannon working.

The apprentices approach each other, light sabers drawn. ANAKIN works nervously in the background. Darth Maul strikes first with several strong blows. OBI-WAN counter attacks, and manages to make Darth Maul take a step back. Darth Maul comes at him with a furious set of blows. OBI-WAN dodges and maneuvers easily, but on one of the last attacks, Darth Maul manages to graze his shirt, and the light saber singes it, burning at the edge of the hole. Darth Maul actually relents for a moment, and OBI-WAN takes a second to pat out the fire. When he is satisfied, he readies himself. Darth Maul immediately strikes. Over by the controls, ANAKIN has a lead coming out of the top of R2D2.

ANAKIN

How about now?

Artoo beeps, and ANAKIN looks back into the hole in the wall where the wires originate.

ANAKIN

Now?

Artoo beeps, ANAKIN looks again.

ANAKIN

Ok, what about this one?

Artoo chirps excitedly and we hear the din of a generator starting up.

ANAKIN

Ok, we got power.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

DAULTRAY and another federation officer are standing aboard the bridge of the ship.

DAULTRAY

Only an hour left until we are recognized as the permanent governors of Naboo.

OFFICER

The invasion force is reporting something. The ion cannons generators have come online!

DAULTRAY

What? How? Shut them down! Shut them down!

INT. NABOO ION CANNON CONTROL - MAIN CHAMBER

ANAKIN pulls out a wire with an odd device attached. He looks at it quizzically, pulls it off and throws it away.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

OFFICER

We just lost remote access. They must be at the controls!

DAULTRAY

Send a company there immediately! And search the rest of the palace!

INT. NABOO ION CANNON CONTROL - MAIN CHAMBER

Darth Maul charges at OBI-WAN with tight feints. OBI-WAN parries each one. Finally he jumps right onto a catwalk directly above him. Darth Maul jumps from the floor up to the catwalk, but while he is in mid air, OBI-WAN slices the catwalk away underneath him. Darth Maul lands, but quickly loses his footing, and the catwalk floor falls to the ground. The catwalk lands with a crash. ANAKIN gets a concerned look on his face, and tries his best to ignore the action.

INT. NABOO PALACE HALLWAY

Droids are jogging to the doorway to the ion cannon control.

DROID OFFICER

Continue the search. Check the throne room.

Droids continue to the throne room. Other Droids try the door.

DROID PRIVATE

Its sealed sir.

DROID OFFICER

Blast it.

The DROID private shoots the door, but the shot bounces back and hits the officer. The DROID private looks at the officer.

DROID PRIVATE

Officer down. Following last orders, "blast it".

The DROID Continues firing, and bouncing shots of the door, and hitting other DROID soldiers.

INT. NABOO PALACE HALLWAY - THRONE ROOM DOOR

Droids are gathering in front of the door to the throne room. Daultray is speaking with the officer.

DAULTRAY

If the queen is with them, capture her. Eliminate everyone else.

DROID OFFICER

Roger Roger.

(to the DROID private)

Ready Weapons. Open the door.

The DROID opens the door into a fully lit Throne room. As they walk in, the handmaidens, all formally dressed as Queen Amidala, open fire. A DROID private points to one, then another, then another.

DROID PRIVATE

Which ones the queen?

A shot knocks the DROID down. From the back of the room THREEPIO emerges with a freshly brewed set of tea.

THREEPIO

Your highness, here is some lovely tea to calm your nerves.

THREEPIO sees the handmaidens all dressed as the queen, firing at the droids.

THREEPIO

Your highness?

His tea set gets shot, exploding all over him.

THREEPIO

Oh my!

THREEPIO holds the tray over his face. Several shots from the droids hit it, and THREEPIO remains unharmed. He totters back through the door.

INT. NABOO ION CANNON CONTROL - MAIN CHAMBER

The battle between OBI-WAN and Darth Maul continues. They are parrying evenly. ANAKIN seems to be getting closer to completion of a make shift targeting system using R2D2 and the components that were lying around. He is looking at a display of the ships, and gently moving some controls around.

ANAKIN

Ok Artoo, we've got power, we've got control, we've got targeting.

Disconnects some other wires. Peers into the display.

ANAKIN

I don't have any diagnostics, because that's another hour, so I guess there's just one way to find out if this works.

He fiddles with the controls until one of the ships is glowing red. He presses a different button. The room thunders as the ion cannon fires.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

We see a blue shot travel from the surface of the planet to one of the three ships. The ship is hit, and the lights flicker out. It slowly loses it's carefully held position.

INT. NABOO ION CANNON CONTROL - MAIN CHAMBER

ANAKIN has his eyes closed, nervous about the result. Darth Maul and OBI-WAN are staring at him. ANAKIN looks into the display again.

ANAKIN

(smiles)

It worked!

Darth Maul immediately charges to the controls ANAKIN has set up. ANAKIN jumps out of the way. He begins slicing into the terminals against the wall. OBI-WAN follows and pulls him off. ANAKIN tries to move back to his equipment, but Darth Maul knocks him down. ANAKIN then turns his attention to Darth Maul. He picks up a wrench, and prepares to throw. OBI-WAN and Maul move back and forth, and when Maul is facing ANAKIN, he throws the wrench at his face. Maul dodges, but is distracted enough that OBI-WAN is able to knock the light saber out of his hand. OBI-WAN immediately thrusts through Darth Maul. DARTH MAUL trembles for a moment, as all expression drains from his face, replaced by exhaustion and sadness.

DARTH MAUL

(whispering)

You've done me a favor.

Darth Maul falls to the floor.

INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

DAULTRAY

Send all Droids to the ion cannon. Destroy it immediately.

EXT. NABOO PALACE

Droids begin amassing at the ion cannon. They are about to start firing, when we hear a whooping from all around the street, and Gungans appear with slings and loose Booma, balls filled electrified blue goo on the droids. The droids turn to face the threat instead of destroying the ion cannon.

INT. THRONE ROOM

The Queens are all firing, fending off attackers. Suddenly, the attackers stop firing, and withdraw.

SABE

Where are they going?

QUEEN AMIDALA

To find our friends.

INT. NABOO ION CANNON CONTROL - MAIN CHAMBER

ANAKIN and OBI-WAN are moving through the wreckage of the controls.

OBI-WAN

What do we still have?

ANAKIN

Power. No control, and no targeting.

OBI-WAN

Can you get the control back online?

ANAKIN

Yes, but I need a-

Looks at Artoo.

ANAKIN

Artoo, I need your port.

Artoo extends it's port. ANAKIN pulls it off. Artoo makes some upset noises.

OBI-WAN

We'll make it up to you, I promise.

Using the port he connects something from the broken terminals to another terminal.

ANAKIN

We've got control, but we're totally blind.

OBI-WAN

Give it to me. Watch and learn future Jedi.

OBI-WAN closes his eyes, and moves the controls via instinct. After a few seconds he seems satisfied.

OBI-WAN

Fire.

ANAKIN presses the small button, and another thunderous cannon shot is heard.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

The second ship is hit.

INT. NABOO ION CANNON CONTROL - MAIN CHAMBER

ANAKIN

Two minutes to charge.

There are sparks at the door. OBI-WAN stands up and looks. The Droids are cutting through the door at a furious pace.

OBI-WAN

You may have to take the last shot.

ANAKIN

How?

OBI-WAN

The way I did it.

ANAKIN

I don't have any training. I can't guess like that.

OBI-WAN retrieves Mauls light saber.

OBI-WAN

Yes you can. You have it in you.

ANAKIN

I could fix the targeting-

OBI-WAN

The ion cannon will be rubble by then. The force is with you, you can do this.

The door breaks open and reveals a legion of Droids. The Droids begin firing at once. OBI-WAN franticly maneuvers, using the two light saber to deflect the shots. Sparks are flying everywhere, and ANAKIN is too nervous to act. Reinforcements come and OBI-WAN struggles to keep up the pace.

QUI-GON V.O.

Remember Jedi, the force in you is the same as the force in them.

OBI-WAN struggles for a moment more, but begins to calm down and slow his motions. His light sabers come to a stop in front of him. We can see the shots from the droids being bent into the light sabers. As a final act of confidence, OBI-WAN discards Mauls light saber, and holds just one in front of him. All the blaster fire bends to this point.

OBI-WAN

ANAKIN, do as I say. Pick up the controls.

(ANAKIN picks them up)

Close your eyes, and feel the ship in space. Let your hands guide themselves to their target.

(ANAKIN adjusts the controls)

Now fire.

ANAKIN presses the firing switch, and a final thunderous cannon fire is heard.

EXT. NABOO - SPACE

The third ship is disabled.

EXT. NABOO PALACE

The droid forces are firing en masse on the cannon, but soon stop entirely.

DROID

Orders? Confirm orders?

The Gungans start whooping and celebrating as the entire force of droids starts asking each other for orders.

INT. GALACTIC SENATE - MAIN CHAMBER

Nute Gunray is projected above the senate. Chancellor Valorum is speaking with him.

NUTE

After our success with Naboo, three planets joined our coalition willingly. Chancellor, I'd like to extend an invitation to all-

MODERATOR

(interrupting Nute)

The senate recognizes a formal challenge of authority from NABOO.

The senate murmurs as Nute Gunray's image is removed. When Queen Amidala's image replaces him, the murmurs turn to cries of outrage.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Chancellor Valorum, I, Queen Amidala of the Naboo, submit a formal challenge to the right of authority claimed by the Federation.

VALORUM

Last I heard you were on Coruscant avoiding capture.

QUEEN AMIDALA

You are mistaken. I am on Naboo, in my throne room, the only rightful place to submit such a challenge. Furthermore, I have evidence that the Federation did not follow due process, and did not receive the dissolution of the government before claiming authority.

The murmurs begin turning into a mixture of grumblings and applause.

VALORUM

We will have to straighten this out. I submit that we begin an investigation into the validity Queen Amidala's accusations and-

INT. GALACTIC SENATE - SENATOR PALPATINES SEAT

Senator Palpatine jumps up.

PALPATINE

Senators, this is not the time for investigation. This case is clear cut. It is time to act. I believe that if we had a Chancellor who was willing to stand against the Federation, we wouldn't be in the mess we find ourselves in today. We need resolve, not diplomacy. We need action, not investigation. We need a champion, not an appeaser.

The senate roars with approval. In the senate seat nearby, a senator stands.

SENATOR

I submit we take a vote of no confidence.

More roars.

ANOTHER SENATOR V.O.

And I second!

Palpatine looks triumphantly at Valorum. Valorum looks back to Palpatine with an ashen face.

INT. NABOO PALACE BALCONY ANTECHAMBER.

The room is lighted by a small window. The light from outside is brilliant. Sabe pokes her head through a door. Crowds are cheering.

SABE

5 minutes.

OBI-WAN

(ANAKIN)

Are you ready for your first royal reception?

ANAKIN

(adjusting his clothing)

These don't fit very well.

OBI-WAN

You look great.

There is a tapping and shuffling heard outside the door. OBI-WAN tries to pin it and looks at the door. Suddenly the door bursts open, and Yoda angrily strides forward.

YODA

(walking)

Did you think we would not find out? Did you think that this would evade our attention? Hmmm?

OBI-WAN

I thought that-

YODA

(bats his cane against Obi wan with each word)

You did not think!

(stops)

The Jedi order gets involved at the request of the Senate. It is the way we have coexisted for a thousand years. You would be wise to remember that. If you are to be a great Jedi Knight, you must think about all the effects of your actions. We are interconnected, not separate. Do you understand the lesson?

OBI-WAN

Yes Master Yoda.

YODA

Good, because it is your last as an apprentice. Kneel.

OBI-WAN kneels. Yoda puts his hand on OBI-WANs shoulder.

YODA

In darker times there was a tradition. If the master fell in battle, and an apprentice avenged him, then the apprentice would become a master. Some of our greatest heroes have come from this tradition.

OBI-WAN

The Jedi Knight Farramus.

YODA

Yes. In this dark time we maust begin observing it again. Hand me your light saber.

OBI-WAN gives him the blade. Yoda draws the blade, and motions to dub OBI-WAN, by gently touching his shoulders.

YODA

Arise OBI-WAN Kenobi, Knight of the Jedi Order.

OBI-WAN stands. Yoda seems pleased. ANAKIN is smiling.

EXT. NABOO PALACE BALCONY

There is celebration on the streets of Naboo. OBI-WAN walks onto the balcony to the sounds of cheering. ANAKIN, and the Droids follow, to further cheering. JAR JAR comes out, and the distinct Gungan cheers are heard. They all look to the door, and the Queen regally walks out onto the balcony. The crowd goes insane. She extends her hand above her head, then too the others. Wipe to black.

INT. SCENE HEADING

We slowly fade in on DARTH SIDIOUS speaking with NUTE and DAULTRAY via hologram.

DARTH SIDIOUS

The PALPATINE is not a weakling like VALORUM. We may be forced to take more overt action in the future.

NUTE

You mean full invasions of planets?

DARTH SIDIOUS

I mean full war with the Republic.

NUTE

This is an unfortunate turn of events.

DARTH SIDIOUS

It is the only path that puts us in command of the galaxy.

DAULTRAY

I do not wish this to happen, but if you are certain, I will place more orders for droids.

DARTH SIDIOUS

A wise preparation.

The communication ends, and SIDIOUS smiles. He leans back slowly into the light, revealing that he is actually PALPATINE.

Credits


End file.
